Happy Birthday, Italy Brothers!
by BacktraF
Summary: It's Romano's and Veneziano's birthday again, but Romano is always left out while his brother is being smothered with affection. Will this year be different or will something else happen? Rated T for Romano's mouth, duh. Slight Spamano and obvious GerIta.


Happy Birthday, Italy Brothers!

Romano sighed wearily as he opened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling of his room and thought about what day it was today. It was his and Veneziano's birthday. And of course it would be another year where everyone would only pay attention to the younger twin and not him. The younger was, after all, the one that everyone called Italy. 'Dammit!' Romano thought bitterly. 'We both make up Italy!' The Italian huffed in anger and turned to his side to get comfortable again. His eyes widened as they met those of his younger brother's.

"Chigiiiii! What are you doing here, dammit!" Romano yelled angrily.

Italy started and hid under the blankets only to have his brother pull them back off of him. "Don't be mad fratello! I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday!"

Romano glared at the younger. Every year Italy and Spain were the only ones who would wish him a happy birthday but everyone else seemed to have something better to do then shower him with love and affection like they did his brother. Turning back to stare at the ceiling, he mumbled, "Happy birthday to you too."

"Ve~!" Italy was happy again and wrapped his slender arms around his brother.

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

"Ve? Fratello has never called me bastard before..." Italy's head turned downcast and tears shown in his eyes.

It was true. Romano had never called Italy bastard before. That word had always been reserved for pretty much everyone except his younger brother. Now that he realized it, he felt really bad. Avoiding his eyes, Romano said, "Oh... sh-shut up. I didn't mean it..."

"Really?" Italy wiped his eyes and looked at Romano with an expression of wonder and awe.

Romano slowly nodded his head. Italy hugged him once more while he bit his tongue to keep from yelling again. "Now get out of my bed."

"Okay!" Italy jumped off the bed and ran to the door before Romano stopped him.

"Wait! Why are you here and not at the potato bastard's house?"

Italy scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Germany kicked me out for a couple of days. I accidentally spilt pasta sauce all over his white carpet."

"I'm gonna kill him for kicking you out." Romano got off the bed and stomped towards the door.

"Fratello, wait! I was the one that did something wrong!"

"You didn't do anything wrong. So what if you spilled a little sauce. Maybe the fucking German shouldn't have white carpets in the first place!" Romano's face had turned red from anger.

"He didn't do it to be mean! Please don't go after him!"

Romano gave another huff and flopped onto his bed. He turned to Italy and was about to say something, when another voice cut in from down the hall. The older Italian lived in Spain's house. Spain slept in the bedroom down the hall.

"Romano~!" Came Spain's voice.

The dark haired brunette stood up and walked over to the dresser, propelling himself forward so his head hit the wood. A small dent was beginning to form on the surface where he had hit his head on mulitple other occassions. The door opened and Spain bounded in, grabbing Romano and pulling him into a hug. The older twin was both mad and confused. First of all, Spain knew better than to hug him, espescially in the mornings. Second, Spain avoided hugging him to save his own skin.

"L-Let go of me, dammit!"

"But, Romano, I needed to give you a birthday hug~!"

Romano crossed his arms and turned red from either anger or embarrassment. Spain pulled away and pecked him on both cheeks. The Italian snapped and slapped the Spaniard across the face. "Dammit! Will you just stop wishing me a happy birthday every year! I've never had a happy birthday and I never will! No one except you two ever remember it anyway..."

Romano then ran from the room, leaving Spain cupping the side of his face and Italy cowering in the corner from his brother's outburst. Italy had his hands over his ears as tears fell freely from his eyes. Spain was startled to see the younger Italian. He didn't even know that he was here until Romano had mentioned him. He walked over to the younger nation and put his arm around his shoulder. "Shh, it's okay Italy."

Italy sniffed and looked at Spain. "I just want fratello to be happy..."

"I know. I want him to be happy too, but he's just upset right now. How about we go find him and give him a grreat birthday!" Spain smiled happily.

Italy stopped crying and lit up at the thought. "Ve~ yes!"

"Okay, you go find him and I will get ready."

Italy nodded his head and ran out to follow his brother. Spain watched Italy leave the house and picked up his cell phone. "Ah Germany... Yes Italy and Romano are both busy... Okay I'll be right over~!"

111

Italy ran in the direction he thought his brother went and searching eagerly. This year, he was determined to give his brother the best birthday ever. His eyes scanned through crowds of people, in search of his twins until he saw the familiar curl poke out. "Ve~ fratello!" He had to cross the street to get to him, but was too busy focusing on reaching him that he didn't noticed the on coming car.

Romano turned around at the sound of his brother's voice, but his eyes widened as he saw the approaching car. "Veneziano!" People looked at him curiously and wondered why he had just said that. For countries, it could be extremely dangerous for humans to know of them, but at the moment Romano couldn't care less. He ran as fast as he could and tackled his brother out of the way. Romano turned slightly so that Italy didn't take the most of the impact. They both hit the ground, safe and out of the way from the on coming traffic. The older Italian grunted in pain as his arm was crushed beneath him.

"Fratello!" Italy exclaimed sitting up instantly. "Ve~ are you okay?"

"Idiot! You could have died. What were you thinking?" It was obvious that Romano was pissed.

"Ve, I just wanted to find you so I could bring you home."

Romano turned his head away and huffed. "Fine." He stood up and cradled his arm.

"Are you okay?" Italy asked, grabbing for his arm.

"I'm fine. Let's just go home."

"Okay~!" Italy was happy again as he dragged Romano back to Spain's house.

When they arrived, they found that the house was empty. They searched high and low for the Spaniard, but there was no sign of him and no clue of celebrating a birthday. Italy felt let down. The two had agreed on giving Romano a great birthday, but clearly Spain had lied to him. The small Italian wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes, trying to hide his distress from his brother. Romano, however, noticed that he was upset and rushed to his side immediatly.

"Veneziano, what's wrong?" Worry shown in Romano's eyes. He might be unpleasant to be around most of the time, but whenever his brother was suffering, he became caring. Romano lifted Italy's chin and looked into his eyes concernedly.

The younger quickly wiped the rest of his tears away and looked away from his brother. "It's nothing."

Romano didn't look convinced, but he left it alone, sending worried glances over to him. Everynow and then, he wondered if Germany was responsible for his brother's sadness. Seething, he made a promise to make the man pay if it was his fault.

"Ve~ fratello, let's take a siesta togther," said Italy with a bright smile.

Romano smiled as well, glad to see that his brother was no longer in distress. "Okay, but no cuddling this time."

They travelled to Romano's bedroom and laid down on opposite side of the bed and soon fell asleep. After a good long nap, Romano was the first to wake up and he looked over to Italy, who was still curled up and fast asleep. However, his brows were furrowed and slowly, he began to thrash around. To the older twin, it looked as though he were having a nightmare. Romano reached his hand over and shook Italy lightly. Receiving no response, he tried again, but harder. Italy snapped awake and shot up in bed, breathing quickly as though he had just finished a marathon. Tears instantly formed in his eyes.

"V-Veneziano?" Romano had no clue what was going on.

"Germany left me! He said he would never leave me!"

Romano threw his arms around his brother and shushed him. "It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real."

Before the younger nation could respond, the door downstairs opened and Spain's voice called out. "Romano, Italy~. Are you two home?"

Italy's eyes widened as he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room to go find Spain and leaving a very confused and flustered Romano behind. He almost ran straight into the man when he reached the kitchen, but caught himself just before. "Ve~ I thought you had forgotten."

"I would never forget a promise, Italy." Spain smiled lovingly. Italy's smile grew and tried to step past him so he could go into the living room, but Spain stopped him. "No I can't have you going in there."

"But why?" Italy looked at him, confused.

"Uh... we need Romano down here first."

As if on cue, Romano stepped into the kitchen and stared at the two men standing there. "What's going on?"

Spain just continued to stand there, looking slightly nervous and shifting on his feet. "Well now that you are both here, I guess I could lead you to the living room now."

Romano and Italy just continued to look at him as though he was crazy, but let him lead them, however slowly, to the living room. What should have taken ten seconds to get there somehow ended up taking 5 minutes as Spain continually ditracted the both of them by talking about how he should rearrange the kitchen. When they finally arrived in the living room, however, the first thing they both saw was the giant banner that said "Happy Birthday Italy Brothers!"

All Romano saw was Italy before he turned around and tried to stomp out of the room, but was stopped by Spain. The elder told him to look at the sign again, and he did, but hesitantly. This time, he caught the word "Brothers" at the end and tears filled in his eyes. at this realization, he quickly wiped his eyes and turned back to Spain.

"Tomato Bastard."

Spain smiled at the nickname and gave Romano a hug. A cough interrupted them and they all turned to look at Germany, who seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Germany!" Italy ran to the blonde and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him as though his life depended on it. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Italy, I was never mad at you... I was just a little annoyed, and I kind of needed you out of the house so I could plan your's and Romano's birthday with Spain." Italy smiled again and began to smother Germany in kisses. The blonde blushed and turned his voice to a whisper. "I-Italy, we can go to bed later, but right now we have to prepare for the other guests."

Italy stopped his atack and backed away. "More people are coming?"

Germany nodded his head causing Italy's smile to widen, if that was even possible.

The older Italian looked back and forth between Spain and Germany before his tears finally began to fall freely from his eyes. "Th-thank you, potato bastard."

Germany smiled. "Happy Birthday, Romano." Then the blonde turned to Italy and tilted his head to kiss him. "And Happy Birthday to you too, Italy."

111

OMG, I'm so mad at myself. Their brithday was the 17th! Sorry for the wait! Anyway, now I'm going to go sulk in my corner of shame. Don't forget to review~!


End file.
